Ghouly
A Ghouly is a supernatural creature featured in and named after Grabbed By The Ghoulies. They serve as the primary form of enemy in the game. Ghoulies come in two forms; fightable ghoulies who must be battled to progress in the game, and non-fightbale ghoulies who are encountered as mere hazards that invoke Scares and Super Scary Shocks. Fightable Ghoulies are divided into breeds, which represent a group of Ghoulies with their own specific energy amounts and fighting-style. The breed differentiation is an important feature in the game in that it influences what Ghoulies Cooper should and should not defeat in many challenges. Everytime a new Ghouly breed is encountered in the main game walkthrough, it will be accompanied by a small introduction sequence with the Ghouly breed's name and a gesture they portray. These introductions are not used in replays of the game, but can be seen again by starting a new profile. Description Ghoulies are residents of Ghoulhaven Hall and are apparently created by Dr. Krackpot in his Ghouly-making lab. Whether every Ghouly is made there is not known, but it is evident that some of the more beastly Ghoulies like Worms are artificial as they can be seen to be associated with Krackpot's devices in his lab and Experiment Chamber, though some more human Ghoulies like the Hunchback has been said to be their own individual who's chosen to live in Ghoulhaven rather that being created. There are a variety of different ghoulies encountered in the game. All ghoulies have a certain amount of Health energy specific to their own breeds. All ghoulies - except Ninja Imps - cannot gain more health, cannot use Soup Soups and cannot use weapons around the house, with the Skeleton as the only exception. After a ghouly dies, their body will turn into a bright green shell that then melts into a darker green imprint in the floor or ground, all in a matter of seconds (there are a few exceptions to this rule). Skeletons, Imps, Zombies, Mummies, Zombie Pirates and Spiders are the most commonly encountered ghoulies in the game. Special Ghoulies Some ghoulies cannot be destroyed by normal combat but by Permanent Weapons given to Cooper by Ghoulhaven Hall residents. These ghoulies include: Mummies need fire to be defeated, so the Candle is used. Since the candle is used so rarely, for most of the game, Mummies cannot be defeated unless knocked into a fireplace or out a window, Fire Imps 'are fire creatures, so the Fire Extinguisher is needed to destroy them. 'Vampires and [[Vampire Chicken|'Vampire Chickens']] need Ol' Edna to be slain. Zombies and [[Zombie Pirate|'Zombie Pirates']], even though they can be beaten with normal combat, can be easily drained of energy with the Holy Water Squirter since they have quite a lot of health. It should be noted that Special ghoulies don't always need Permanent Weapons to be killed. Mummies and Vampire Chickens can be thrown into fire or out a window in certain levels. The Reaper can also instantly kill any Special Ghouly it touches. Behaviour Ghoulies have been shown to engage in a variety of different activities other than terrorising the residents of Ghoulhaven Hall. Skeletons and zombies have shown to particularly enjoy dancing, as seen in the Embassy Ballroom and the Lower Corridors. Skeletons have even taken jobs as maids in the Grand Hallway, and even wear female maid's outfits. Inter-Ghouly Behaviour Ghoulies tend to work in groups to defeat Cooper and ghoulies prefer to stay in groups with their own breed. Some parts of the mansion are even infested with particular breeds of Ghouly, for example, Zombies have been seen to mostly reside in the Lighthouse while Vampires mainly inhabit in the Greenhouse. Ghoulies can group in large numbers and different breeds have different numbers at a time. Small ghoulies like Ninja Imps, Flying Imps and Spiders can appear in numbers over 30. Human-sized ghoulies like Skeletons, Zombies, Mummies and Zombie Pirates can appear in groups of about a dozen in each room. Vampires tend to wander in pairs, Jessie and Clydes can have at most 3 of themselves in a room and Cursed Mummies will only appear one at a time in any room except the Workshop, where they can be at least 2 at a time. Zombie Pirates, probably some of the most intelligent ghoulies, have their own hierarchy. Led by their Captain until he was defeated in the first visit to the Diner, and afterwards Roger the Cabin Boy, a much-loved imp who was killed by Cooper for attacking Fiddlesworth (which called upon a horde of Ghoulies). Even at the start of the first visit to the Walled Garden, a regular Zombie Pirate had Skeleton slaves to dig for treasure. Traitors See Traitors Not all ghoulies get along. In some levels, Ghoulies will go into warfare with each other, as first shown in the first visit to the Lighthouse Living Quarters, where two Zombies start a fight because one suspected the other of cheating in a game of cards. These Ghoulies are known as friendly ghoulies. Friendly Ghoulies will have a smiley face icon on to of their heath indicator instead of a heart. Some ghoulies will become friendly with Cooper and defeat other Ghoulies if Cooper does something nice like freeing a trapped Ancient Mummy in the Ballroom Embassy or defeating the Zombie Pirate in the Walled Garden will make the Skeletons help Cooper. Whenever there are no other ghoulies in the room, the smiley face will turn into a question mark and the friendly ghouly will attack Cooper. The Super Soup Traitor Fever! causes all Ghoulies (apart from the Reaper) to attack each for the duration of the soup. Additionally, Ghoulies can sometimes be found at odds with each other without the influence of Traitor Fever! or even showing a Friendly Icon. This could happen when a Ghouly accidentally attacks another Ghouly, obligating it to respond in kind or even when the effects of Traitor Fever! have worn off. This can be exploited to make the game easier because ghouly deaths perpetrated by other ghoulies will still count as a defeat by the player. Boss Ghoulies Boss Ghoulies are particularly strong ghoulies that can only have one of them in a room at a time. Unlike other ghoulies that can be bypassed with defeating them in a challenge, boss ghoulies must be fought in every room they appear in, meaning there is always a challenge, purely about battling them. During these types of challenges, no other ghoulies is required to defeat by rules can be added. All the types of boss ghoulies include, the Haunted Door, the Hunchback and the Warlock. Category:Ghoulies